Le Stripper
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sebuah kunjungan iseng ke kelab malam mempertemukan Akashi dengan Tsu, seorang stripper yang sedang tampil di kelab itu. Pertemuan nya denga lelaki itu membuat Akashi mengetahui kisah hidup dan perjuangan lelaki itu bagi keluarga nya, membuat Akashi semakin mengaguminya dan perlahan jatuh cinta padanya. Akankah ia berhasil memenangkan hati sang stripper?


Hingar bingar musik dan sorakan-sorakan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lebih dari seratus orang yang didominasi wanita berkumpul, mereka semua menatap kearah objek yang sama. Tiga orang lelaki muda tampak menari erotis dengan mempertlihatkan otot-otot di tubuh mereka dan perlahan melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

Seorang lelaki berambur merah berdiri di barisan terdepan dan ia melirik lelaki-lelaki yang menari erotis dan salah satu nya bahkan menyentuh tubuh nya sendiri dengan pose menggoda dan memperlihatkan kejantanan nya yang berwarna merah menggoda. Lelaki itu mulai bergairah, terutama saat melihat ekspresi manis sang lelaki berambut biru yang memperlihatkan kejantanan nya serta berbalik dan memperlihatkan anus nya serta bergoyang sebelum kembali menaikkan _thong_ yang dikenakan nya.

"Tsu- _chan_!" jerit beberapa wanita seraya menatap lelaki berambut biru yang kini kembali menari dan mengedipkan mata pada para penonton.

Sang lelaki berambut merah segera meletakkan beberapa lembar uang seratus _yen_ tepat di kaki sang pria berambut biru yang kebetulan melintas di depan nya. Lelaki itu segera berlutut dan tersenyum pada sang lelaki berambut merah serta menatapnya.

Lelaki itu membelalakan mata dan seketika menundukkan kepala. Ia belum pernah terpesona dengan seseorang, apalagi klien, hingga jantung nya berdebar keras dan wajah nya memerah hingga tak bisa dihindari.

"Tsu- _chan_!"

Terdengar sorakan-sorakan dan sang lelaki berambut biru segera tersadar. Ia kembali berdiri sambil mengoyangkan tubuh dengan erotis serta berjalan ke bagian belakang, memberi kesempatan pada penari lain tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang lelaki yang telah memberikan uang padanya atau setidaknya memberikan sedikit _fanservice_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sang lelaki berambut merah menatap Tsu yang kini menari di belakang. Ia terkejut saat menyadari fisik lelaki itu sedikit berbeda dengan penari lain nya yang bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Lelaki itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan tubuh nya tidak sekekar penari lain nya, namun ia merasakan perasaan asing ketika bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu dan wajah nya memerah.

Ia tak mengira kunjungan iseng nya ke kelab malam membuatnya merasakan ketertarikan pada seseorang yang selama ini ia kira tak akan pernah dirasakannya.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _ **Le Stripper**_ **© Yue. aoi**

 **Picture taken from deviantart**

 **Requested by tivaaa_ (wattpad)**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : Akashi.S x Kuroko.T**

 **Note : Yaoi, Oreshi mode, OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan _interior_ mewah. Di samping nya, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut biru yang mengikutinya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ , pakaian yang dikenakan nya sebelum menari di panggung.

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Kuroko, lelaki berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum dan membukakan pintu.

Akashi segera memasuki ruangan itu dan sang Kuroko segera menutup pintu. Malam ini ia cukup beruntung mendapati klien yang meminta nya untuk melakukan _private dance_ di dalam kamar sehingga ia akan mendapat bayaran lebih, termasuk uang tips yang biasanya cukup besar.

Sebetulnya ia tak mengerti mengapa lelaki dihadapan nya malah memilih nya untuk melakukan pelayanan _private dance_ ketika ada Ryo, si lelaki berambut pirang yang merupakan model paruh waktu sekaligus _stripper_ utama kelab. Ia mengenali lelaki dihadapan nya sebagai Seijuro Akashi, _CEO_ dari Akashi Company yang terkadang muncul di majalah maupun surat kabar.

"Tsu," ucap Akashi sambil menggoyangkan tanda, memberi tanda agar Kuroko mendekat.

Kuroko segera mendekat dan kali ini Akashi menatapnya. Jantung Kuroko berdebar lebih keras dan ia merasa senang menerima tatapan lelaki itu. Bukan karena uang, melainkan karena pesona Akashi yang mendominasi dan berbeda dengan klien-klien lain di kelab.

"Ya, Akashi- _sama_?" ucap Kuroko secara spontan sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Bersediakah kau melakukan tarian telanjang untukku?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kupenuhi, Akashi- _sama._ "

"Apapun? Bagaimana jika setelah selesai bekerja kau menemaniku ke hotel dan kita melakukannya? _Long term_ , akan kubayar kau tiga kali lipat dari tarif mu."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin menerima nya, namun ia khawatir jika ia tidak kembali ke rumah akan menimbulkan kekhawatiran. Di rumah, ia tinggal bersama nenek dari pihak ibu nya dan adik perempuan nya. Ia memerlukan uang, namun merasa sedikit takut melakukan seks.

" _Um…_ aku-" ucapan Kuroko terputus.

"Bagaimana?"

Kuroko merasa bimbang. Di satu sisi, ia merasa khawatir dengan seks bersama lelaki yang mungkin saja menyakitkan dan ia tidak terlalu suka melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan moral nya, yaitu melakukan seks tanpa menikah. Namun di sisi lain, ia sangat memerlukan uang untuk membayar uang pendaftaran sekolah sang adik yang baru saja masuk _high school_ dan tawaran uang tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu _yen_ sangat menggoda baginya.

"Sebetulnya, aku masih perjaka," ucap Kuroko dengan sambil tersenyum dan berharap Akashi akan menaikkan harga jasa pelayanan nya, "Namun melakukan nya untuk pertama kali bersama anda tampaknya cukup menarik."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam. Ia dapat merasakan kebimbangan dalam diri Kuroko, dan ia sangat yakin jika saat ini terdapat sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran Kuroko, entah apa itu. Seharusnya ia dapat memilih untuk tak menghiraukan perasaan Kuroko, namun entah mengapa hal itu malah menganggunya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergairah dan menikmati pelayanan Kuroko.

"Duduklah disini. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku berbicara malam ini."

Kuroko tersentak dan jantung nya berdebar seketika. Ia khawatir terdapat kesalahan dalam ucapan nya sehingga sang klien kehilangan ketertarikan pada dirinya. Ia tak begitu sering mendapat klien yang menginginkan jasa nya untuk _private dance,_ tak seperti Ryo yang selalu kebanjiran tawaran setiap malam.

"Eh? _Moushiwake arimasen deshita,_ " Kuroko membungkukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap Kuroko, "Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Pasti ada kesalahan hingga kau merasa kecewa, bukan?"

Akashi hampir tertawa jika ia tak menahan diri nya sendiri. Sikap Kuroko begitu polos dan menurutnya orang seperti Kuroko tak seharusnya bekerja di industri seperti ini. Rasanya ia malah tak tega bercinta dengan Kuroko malam ini.

"Tidak. Aku sedang lelah malam ini," dusta Akashi dengan ekspresi yang –ia harap- meyakinkan Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Namun kau telah membayar jasa ku untuk satu jam. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi menganggukan kepala, "Sebagai gantinya, pijatilah tubuh ku."

Kuroko segera menganggukan kepala dan Akashi segera melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja nya, memperlihatkan tubuh nya yang kencang dan atletis dengan otot dada, perut dan tangan yang terbentuk sempurna.

Dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar, Kuroko menyentuh lengan Akashi dan mulai memijat lelaki itu.

"Cukup kuat, Akashi- _sama_?"

"Ya."

Kuroko memperhatikan tubuh Akashi dan wajah lelaki itu yang sedikit terlihat. Tak hanya tubuh yang indah, bahkan wajah lelaki itu juga tampan dengan sepasang mata bagaikan _ruby_ yang terlihat indah dan menawan.

Akashi menatap Kuroko diam-diam dengan ekor mata. Pijatan lelaki itu di tubuh nya membuatnya merasa lebih rileks dan ia melirik wajah Kuroko yang tak tersenyum. Ia yakin Kuroko tak sadar jika ia sedang memperhatikan nya. Jika Kuroko sadar, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung tersenyum dan menampilkan keceriaan semu di wajah nya.

Rasa penasaran mengenai sosok Kuroko mencuat dalam benak Akashi. Baru saja ia menangkap ekspresi berbeda dari yang ditampilkan Kuroko di atas panggung. Ia menangkap ekspresi kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dalam ekspresi wajah Kuroko.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsu?"

"Tentu saja, Akashi- _sama._ Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu denganmu dan aku merasa sangat senang," balas Kuroko.

Akashi memilih menganggukan kepala dan berpura-pura percaya meskipun sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kuroko. Ia terlalu malas berdebat demi memaksakan opini tak berdasarnya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah, urat di tubuhmu bahkan tegang. Sebaiknya kau lebih banyak beristirahat,"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berani menasihatinya seperti itu. Seluruh bawahan dan bahkan relasi nya tampak takut padanya dan memilih tak berkomentar apapun terhadap dirinya jika tidak diminta. Sementara ayah nya memberikan perintah dan nasihat yang intinya menuntut nya untuk terlihat sempurna, baik secara fisik maupun kepribadian.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku terbiasa memijat _obaa-san_ ku, maka aku mengetahui sedikit mengenai memijat."

"Kau sangat berbakti pada _obaa-san_ mu."

Kuroko tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepala, "Pujianmu terlalu berlebihan, Akashi- _sama. Obaa-san_ ku tinggal bersamaku dan _imouto_ ku, maka akulah yang berkewajiban mengurusnya."

"Dimana orang tua mu?"

"Sudah meninggal."

Perasaan bersalah perlahan muncul dalam diri Akashi. Ia merasa tidak enak telah menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dan merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri yang telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu bodoh.

"Maaf," ucap Akashi dengan suara sangat pelan. Ia malu mengucapkannya dengan suara keras dan merasa ucapan nya membuatnya terlihat tidak sempurna.

Kuroko menyadar Akashi yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas, ucapan yang menurutnya sebuah permintaan maaf jika diperhatikan dari ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan pertanyaanmu, Akashi- _sama_."

Jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi terkejut. Ia sangat yakin suara nya begitu pelan dan tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa harga diri nya jatuh seketika.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi kehabisan kata-kata ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya, namun tak ada satupun yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Kuroko terus memijat Akashi tanpa melontarkan satupun pertanyaan. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika satu jam telah berlalu dan sepuluh menit telah lewat dari waktu perjanjian. Ia tak pernah menemukan pelanggan yang tampak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadinya selain Seijuro Akashi.

Akashi melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya setelah ia diam-diam tertidur beberapa menit. Ia terkejut saat menyadari sepuluh menit telah berlalu dari waktu perjanjian dan Kuroko sama sekali tak membangunkannya.

"Oh, sudah lewat sepuluh menit," ujar Akashi sambil duduk diatas kasur, "Seharusnya kau membangunkanku."

Kuroko segera menghentikan pijatan nya dan Akashi segera mengenakan kemeja nya kembali. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan Kuroko merasa kecewa memikirkan jika Akashi akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sepuluh menit itu sebagai bonus, Akashi- _sama_."

" _Arigatou,_ Tsu," ucap Akashi seraya mengeluarkan lima lembar uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Akashi- _sama._ "

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Kuroko segera mengantar Akashi menuju pintu ruangan dan ia mendapati seorang wanita berusia empat puluhan akhir yang telah menunggu diluar ruangan dengan ekspresi jengkel.

" _Mata ashita ne,_ " ucap Kuroko sambil melirik Akashi. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Akashi- _sama._ "

Akashi sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan membentuk senyum tipis serta melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko serta meninggalkan ruangan. Sang wanita yang telah menunggu diluar ruangan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Selamat datang, nyonya. Senang bertemu denganmu," sambut Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa begitu bahagia setelah bertemu Akashi dan _mood_ nya meningkat seketika.

.

.

Hampir seminggu telah berlalu dan Kuroko sama sekali tak dapat melupakan Akashi sedikitpun. Awalnya ia mengira ia dapat melupakan Akashi sama seperti klien-klien lain nya, namun Akashi berbeda dan lelaki itu telah meninggalkan jejak di hati nya. Lelaki itu berbeda dengan klien-klien lain nya dan ia merasa seolah diperlakukan sebagai 'manusia', bukan hanya sekadar pemberi jasa yang diekspektasikan untuk memberikan jasa yang setara dengan uang yang telah dibayarkan.

Tanpa disadari, Kuroko mulai mencari sosok Akashi dalam kerumunan penonton yang mengelilingi panggung setiap malam nya. Dan ia merasa kecewa setiap kali tampil dan tak mendapati Akashi diantara para penonton.

Kelab baru saja buka sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan Kuroko baru saja selesai berlatih dengan tiang yang merupakan properti tari erotis yang berpadu dengan sedikit gerakan akrobatik yang akan ditampilkannya malam ini. Malam baru saja dimulai dan masih ada beberapa jam sebelum pukul setengah dua belas malam, jadwal pertunjukkan _striptease_ yang merupakan pertunjukkan puncak di kelab.

Ryo yang seharusnya tampil bersama Kuroko malam ini berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Wajah lelaki itu tampak agak pucat dan tatapan nya terlihat tidak fokus.

"Tsu- _cchi,_ kurasa aku tidak bisa tampil malam ini."

Kuroko menyadari wajah Ryo yang tampak tidak seperti biasa dan langkah lelaki itu tampak goyah.

"Wajahmu pucat, Ryo- _kun_. Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang hari ini."

"Kupikir malam ini aku masih bisa tampil, ternyata kepala ku benar-benar pusing," ujar Ryo sambil duduk di samping Kuroko dan menepuk bahu lelaki itu, "Karena malam ini hanya aku dan kau yang datang, maka malam ini kau tampil sendiri di panggung."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia merasa tidak percaya diri jika harus menari diatas panggung sendirian dan menerima tatapan-tatapan penuh gairah dan sorak sorai dari para pengunjung. Atau, masih mending jika mendapatkan sorakan. Bisa saja ia mendapatkan teriakan kekecewaan dari para pengunjung yang datang karena ingin melihat Ryo.

"Eh? Di beberapa scenario, terdapat gerakan dimana kita berdua saling bersentuhan. Jika tidak ada kau, bagaimana aku melakukan gerakan itu sendiri, Ryo- _kun_?"

Seolah mengerti kegelisahan Kuroko, Ryo segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko dan berkata, "Tidak usah menampilkan gerakan itu. Berimprovisasi saja dan tampilkan gerakan yang menurutmu bagus."

"Ta-"

Ryo memotong ucapan Kuroko dan berkata, " _Boss_ juga sudah setuju, Tsu- _cchi_. Kau seharusnya patut bersyukur, seluruh klien akan menjadi milikmu malam ini."

"Aku mengharapkan kesembuhanmu, Ryo- _kun_."

Ryo terkekeh dan menampilkan senyuman di wajah pucat nya meskipun kepalanya terasa pening, "Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin sekejam itu padaku, Tsu- _cchi._ Namun kau harus lebih percaya diri, aku yakin padamu."

Kuroko menatap Ryo lekat-lekat. Diantara seluruh rekan kerja nya, ia memang paling dekat dengan Ryo. Bahkan sejak awal Ryo lah yang bersikap ramah padanya hingga memberitahukan identitas asli nya pada Kuroko, hingga akhirnya mereka saling membuka identitas satu sama lain. Terkadang, mereka bahkan bertemu diluar jadwal pekerjaan.

"Lagipula, siapa tahu Akashi Seijuro akan datang malam ini."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit hingga berbicara sembarangan, Ryo- _kun._ Cepatlah pulang dan beristirahat"

"Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum dan menatap pengunjung lekat-lekat seperti yang kau lakukan ketika bertemu Akashi Seijuro, lho. Lalu sejak itu kau selalu menatap kearah kerumunan pengunjung seolah tengah mencari seseorang."

Kuroko menepuk lengan Ryo dan berkata, "Cepatlah minta obat pada Momoi- _chan_ dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar. Setelah aku selesai, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau tertarik pada Akashi Seijuro, kan, Tsu- _cchi_?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dan melirik Ryo, "Aku tidak tertarik pada klien, Ryo- _kun._ Cepatlah minum obat dan beristirahat, kau sudah semakin melantur."

"Ya, ya," ucap Ryo seraya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kuroko. "Semoga Akashi Seijuro datang malam ini."

Kuroko tak menjawab ucapan Ryo dan ia segera menyentuh wajah nya sendiri. Ia terkejut dengan wajah dan hati nya yang seolah menghangat saat memikirkan Akashi dengan harapan lelaki itu akan datang lagi malam ini. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, namun ia mengharapkan kedatangan klien favorit nya malam ini.

.

.

Malam ini lebih ramai dibandingkan malam sebelumnya. Ratusan penonton berkerumun di dekat panggung, berusaha menyaksikan penampilan Ryo dan Kuroko.

" _Konbawa,_ " ucap Kuroko seraya menyentuh mic yang diberikan padanya.

Terdengar suara jeritan pengunjung saat Kuroko mulai berbicara. Seorang _stripper_ tak biasanya berbicara diatas panggung dan suara Kuroko yang merdu membuat pengunjung menjerit semakin keras.

"Karena malam ini rekan ku sedang sakit, maka aku memerlukan seorang pengunjung yang bersedia untuk menemaniku diatas panggung."

Beberapa wanita berteriak seraya mengangkat tangan, berharap agar dirinya terpilih. Kuroko menatap sekeliling dan ia terkejut saat mendapati sosok Akashi di baris ketiga dari penonton terdepan. Lelaki itu menatapnya dan untuk sesaat mereka bertemu pandang.

Detik itu juga Kuroko telah memutuskan jika ia akan memilih Akashi. Namun ia merasa bimbang karena kelab tempat nya bekerja bukanlah kelab khusus kaum homoseksual, melainkan kelab umum yang mayoritas dikunjungi oleh kaum heteroseksual.

Dengan terpaksa Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dan ia menatap kearah kerumunan pengunjung wanita serta berjalan menuruni panggung. Ia menghampiri salah seorang wanita dan menatap wanita itu serta mengulurkan tangan, mengenggam tangan wanita itu serta melangkah dengan cepat menuju panggung.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang memilih seorang pengunjung wanita dan berjalan menaiki panggung sambil menundukkan kepala, seolah berusaha agar tak terlihat olehnya walau hal itu mustahil.

Musik mulai dimainkan dan Kuroko segera menari dan ia segera melepas pakaian terluar nya sesuai yang telah direncanakan nya. Kemudian ia segera mendekati wanita itu dan menyentuh tangan wanita itu, memintanya menyentuh otot dada nya yang keras dan bergoyang-goyang.

Wanita itu tampak malu-malu, namun senyum terus tersungging di bibir itu. Kuroko mengerakkan tangan wanita itu dari dada hingga ke bibir dan berhenti di hidung nya sendiri sebelum melepaskan tangan wanita itu dan pengunjung bersorak.

Kuroko segera berbalik dan ia menatap kearah para pengunjung. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa tak nyaman dan seolah telah melakukan hal yang salah ketika Akashi menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, tak ikut bersorak seperti pengunjung lain nya.

Kuroko berusaha menghindari tatapan Akashi yang tertuju padanya dan berusaha mempertahankan konsentrasi nya yang mulai terpecah. Ia segera melepaskan kemeja nya dan memainkan kemeja itu di jari nya sejenak serta melemparnya ke sisi panggung, membuat beberapa wanita menjerit.

Dengan langkah gagah dan kepercayaan diri yang dipaksakan, Kuroko menghampiri wanita itu dan berbisik agar wanita itu menyentuh dada nya sementara ia melepas ikat pinggang sambil menggoyangkan pinggul.

Untuk pertama kali nya, di atas panggung, Kuroko merasakan beban perasaan yang biasanya hanya akan ia rasakan setelah pekerjaan berakhir dan satu persatu tamu mulai meninggalkan kelab. Hingar bingar musik dan sorakan penonton terasa berlebihan. Ia merasa seolah telah mengecewakan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya dan beban perasaan bersalah membuat dada nya terasa sesak.

.

.

Akashi benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini merupakan pertemuan kedua nya dengan Tsu, _stripper_ yang bahkan hanya ia ketahui jenis kelamin dan nama palsu nya saja. Namun ia seolah merasakan perasaan yang begitu mendalam pada lelaki itu.

Dan yang paling mengherankan, ia bisa-bisanya merasa cemburu pada wanita yang terpilih untuk naik ke atas panggung dan berharap dirinya lah yang terpilih menggantikan wanita itu.

Tadi Tsu sempat menatap kearahnya, namun lelaki itu segera menundukkan kepala seolah tak ingin melihatnya. Ia tak tahu apakah lelaki itu masih mengingatnya atau telah melupakannya sama seperti _client-client_ lain yang dijumpainya setiap malam.

Akashi tak pernah mengira jika kunjungan iseng nya ke kelab malam hanya untuk membuktikan pada rekan-rekan nya jika ia bukanlah lelaki super alim akan membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang ia pikir tak akan pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun, baik pria, wanita, atau transgender sekalipun, meskipun ia telah mengetahui orientasi seksual nya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan lelaki pada umumnya.

Ia tak bisa mempertahankan perasaan nya pada Tsu. Ia masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus diurusnya dan perasaan itu hanya akan membebani dirinya sendiri. Kalaupun ia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan perasaan nya, ia tak akan tahan melihat Tsu menari erotis di depan umum dan menari erotis untuk memuaskan gairah siapapun, baik laki-laki atau perempuan.

Perlahan Akashi berjalan menghampiri salah seorang manajer kelab dan berkata, "Aku ingin Tsu melayaniku untuk _private dance_ malam ini."

Seorang wanita yang merupakan manajer tampak keberatan. Namun ia sendiri merasa terintimidasi dengan sosok Akashi yang berdiri dihadapan nya. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka mulut dan berkata, " _G-gomenasai…_ untuk malam ini jadwal Tsu telah penuh."

"Akan kubayar sepuluh kali lipat dari tarif nya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu pada Tsu."

Akashi menganggukan kepala dan menatap wanita itu, "Pastikan jika aku mendapat giliran pertama untuk ditemani olehnya."

"Akan saya usahakan. Silahkan menunggu sebentar," ujar manajer itu seraya membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi menatap sekeliling dan mendapati banyak orang yang tertawa dan meminum gelas-gelas alkohol. Beberapa orang menghisap rokok dan membuat Akashi merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana di sekelilingnya. Ia terbiasa berada di lingkungan professional dan merasa terbebani dengan lingkungan yang penuh dengan penikmat hiburan malam.

Lima menit terasa bagaikan neraka dan sang manajer akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah jawaban pada Akashi.

"Akashi- _sama,_ Tsu bersedia melayani anda."

Akashi segera membuka dompet nya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya serta memberikan pada sang manajer. Mengerti dengan maksud Akashi, ia segera berjalan menuju kasir dan mempersiapkan pembayaran sebelum mengantar Akashi menuju ruangan.

Sang manajer membuka pintu dan Kuroko telah berada di dalam ruangan. Ia dan Akashi saling bertatapan dalam diam, dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati masing-masing.

" _Konbawa,_ Akashi- _sama_ ," sapa Kuroko sambil menampilkan seulas senyum di bibir nya.

"Menarilah untukku, sama seperti yang kau lakukan dengan klien-klien mu."

Kuroko terkejut mendengar ucapan Akashi. Ia merasa bodoh mengira lelaki itu hanya akan memintanya untuk menemani lelaki itu berbicara. Malam ini Akashi membayar sepuluh kali lipat dan tentu saja mengharapkan pelayanan terbaik dari nya.

"Tentu saja, Akashi- _sama._ "

Kuroko tersenyum dan mulai menari sambil perlahan-lahan melucuti pakaian nya, melakukan hal yang hampir sama dengan yang dilakukannya bersama penonton diatas panggung.

Kini tubuh Kuroko tak terbalut sehelaipun kain dan ia merasa sedikit malu. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menutupi wajah nya yang memerah dan mendekati Akashi yang tampak sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Kuroko.

"Aku tak biasanya melepaskan seluruh pakaianku. Namun aku hanya akan melepaskannya untukmu, Akashi- _sama_."

Akashi menatap tubuh telanjang Kuroko yang terlihat dihadapannya. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang terlihat polos, _gesture_ yang tampak malu-malu dan tubuh kecil yang telanjang membuat libido Akashi meningkat dan ia harus mengepalkan tangan erat-erat hanya untuk mempertahankan akal sehat nya.

Kuroko mulai menyentuh bahu Akashi dan ia mulai menggoyangkan tubuh secara erotis. Ia bahkan menjulurkan lidah ke wajah Akashi dan dengan sengaja mengenai ujung lidah nya pada sudut bibir Akashi, membuat libido Akashi semakin memuncak dan membuatnya ingin merasakan tubuh itu.

Kuroko menyentuh tangan Akashi dan mendekatkannya pada kejantanan nya sendri, namun segera menariknya ketika kejantanan itu sedikit mengenai telapak tangan Akashi, membuat Akashi merasakan sensasi berbeda di telapak tangan nya.

"Akashi- _sama,_ bolehkah aku melepaskan kemeja mu?" bisik Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Silahkan."

Sambil tetap menari, Kuroko melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Akashi dan memperlihatkan dada bidang serta otot tangan dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna.

Entah mengapa, rasa sakit perlahan muncul di hati Kuroko. Kuroko tak ingin menampiknya, namun ia mengharapkan sentuhan dan pelukan dari lelaki dihadapannya. Namun ia sadar jika ia tak mungkin mendapatkannya dan ia tak lebih dari sekadar objek pemuasan gairah bagi lelaki itu.

Tarian Kuroko berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Setiap gerakan lelaki itu seolah menunjukkan ketertarikan sekaligus kesedihan, gerakan penuh perasaan yang hanya akan ditunjukkan pada Akashi Seijuro seorang dan tidak akan ditunjukannya pada orang lain.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan dan getaran perasaan muncul di dalam hati mereka. Kamar yang dingin perlahan mulai terasa menghangat bagi kedua lelaki itu. Libido yang meningkat ditambah dengan kedekatan fisik satu sama lain membuat keduanya mulai kehilangan akal sehat.

Perlahan Akashi mulai mendekat kearah tempat tidur dan kini ia telah duduk. Kejantanan nya mulai menegang dan pakaian dalam nya terasa lebih ketat dibandingkan biasanya, pertanda ia telah benar-benar bergairah malam ini.

Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi dengan lembut dan ia berusaha merangkak naik ke tubuh Akashi, memperlihatkan tubuh nya secara lebih jelas pada Akashi yang semakin bergairah dan akan kehilangan akal sehat nya sebentar lagi.

Sesuatu dalam diri Akashi seolah memintanya untuk berhenti dan menahan diri. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan mendorong tubuh Kuroko hingga lelaki itu jatuh ke kasur yang berada di samping bagian kasur yang ditidurinya.

"Cukup sampai disini, Tsu," ujar Akashi dengan nada datar meskipun jantung nya berdebar keras dan nafas nya terasa agak sesak.

"Eh? Mengapa, Akashi- _sama_? Adakah yang tidak berkenan bagi anda?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepala dan menatap mata Kuroko lekat-lekat, "Aku khawatir tak dapat menahan diri jika kau melanjutkannya."

Sebuah jawaban yang jujur dan membuat Kuroko terkejut setengah mati. Akashi benar-benar klien yang mengejutkan, sekaligus berbeda dengan klien lain nya. Jika Kuroko menerima klien di dalam kamar dan salah satu klien nya telah bergairah, maka klien tersebut akan memohon agar ia bersedia melayani nya bercinta dan ia terpaksa menolaknya.

"Tidak masalah, Akashi- _sama._ Kita dapat melakukan apapun yang kau mau, termasuk 'berhubungan' sekalipun."

Akashi tersentak dan ia menatap Kuroko dengan kekecewaan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan dibalik tatapan nya.

"Kau… pelacur?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah melakukannya."

Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Kuroko malah mengajaknya bercinta ketika lelaki itu menolak pada pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Mengapa?" ucap Akashi dnegan suara pelan.

"Eh?"

"Mengapa kau mengajakku bercinta ketika malam sebelumnya kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Oh, itu hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari tarif ku," jawab Kuroko tanpa menatap Akashi.

Akashi menarik wajah Kuroko dan menatap iris _sapphire_ Kuroko lekat-lekat, "Aku tak percaya padamu."

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Akashi- _sama_. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari tarif ku dan kurasa aku harus memberikan apa yang kau inginkan sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Akashi menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tak perlu berusaha menipuku, Tsu."

Kuroko menatap Akashi sekilas dan perlahan menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah Akashi.

" _Gomen…_ Aku memerlukan uang," bisik Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Berapa yang kau perlukan?"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dan perlahan membuka mulut nya, "Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, aku memerlukan lima belas juta _yen_ untuk biaya operasi nenek ku. Dan tahun ini, adik ku juga akan masuk ke _high school_."

Setetes air mata perlahan menetes di iris _sapphire_ Kuroko dan perlahan air mata mengalir semakin deras. Kuroko berusaha menutupi wajah nya dengan telapak tangan dan diam-diam mengusapnya.

Kuroko tak bisa mengendalikan diri nya dan ia telah mempermalukan dirinya dengan menangis dihadapan sang klien. Setiap ia berangkat bekerja, ia telah berjanji untuk menjadi Tsu, _stripper_ ceria dan murah senyum dan menggantikan sosok Kuroko, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun dengan segudang beban.

Hari ini Kuroko telah berusaha melupakan seluruh masalah di luar kelab dan ia kembali mengingatnya serta menangis akibat masalah nya saat ini. Ia menahan diri untuk tak terisak dan berusaha mengusap air mata nya serta tersenyum pahit.

Sepasang tangan nan lembut menyentuh wajah Kuroko dan perlahan mengusap air mata Kuroko yang mengalir. Kuroko mendongak dan mendapati Akashi yang menatapnya dengan lembut sambil mengusap air mata nya. Kini lelaki itu mendorong kepala Kuroko ke dada nya dan perlahan mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan lembut.

"A-akashi- _sama_ , aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kuroko dengan parau dan ia berusaha menjauhkan kepala nya dari tubuh Akashi meskipun ia merasakan kenyamanan dari sentuhan lelaki itu.

"Kau menangis, idiot."

Akashi meletakkan tangan di punggung Kuroko dan Kuroko segera memeluk tubuh Akashi dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah di atas dada bidang Akashi. Ia tak sadar telah membasahi dada Akashi dengan air mata nya.

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang menangis dan membenamkan kepala ke dada nya. Kuroko masih tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan gairah apapun. Ia seolah merasa tersentuh dengan Kuroko yang menangis dihadapan nya, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan Kuroko.

Kuroko segera mengangkat kepala nya dan perlahan menjauhkan dari tubuh Akashi dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia merasa bersalah telah terlena dengan sentuhan lembut dari Akashi hingga menceritakan permasalahan nya pada lelaki itu.

"Maaf. Belakangan ini aku kurang istirahat dan kurasa aku menjadi lebih sensitif," ucap Kuroko sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Dimana nenek mu dirawat?"

"Eh? Tokyo General Hospital," jawab Kuroko secara spontan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya dengan tujuan Akashi menanyakan rumah sakit tempat nenek nya dirawat.

Akashi mengelus surai biru Kuroko dengan lembut dan segera meraih kemeja nya serta memasang kancing dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi waktu kebersamaan nya dengan Kuroko akan segera berakhir dan ia merasa sedikit kecewa harus kembali berpisah dengan lelaki itu.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik sepanjang malam ini, Tsu."

" _Arigotou gozaimasu,_ " jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap Akashi lekat-lekat dan berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara, "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kembali, kuharap kau dapat memanggilku dengan namaku."

Akashi tersenyum tanpa sadar saat ia mendapati Kuroko tersenyum padanya. Ia merasa senang menganggap Kuroko telah mempercayainya hingga bersedia memberitahukan nama asli nya.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuya."

Jantung Kuroko berdebar keras saat ia mendengar suara Akashi menyebutkan nama nya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak memanggilnya dnegan nama keluarga, melainkan dengan nama kecil meskipun mereka hanya bertemu dua kali.

" _Mata ashita ne,_ Akashi- _sama_ ," ucap Kuroko dengan bibir bergetar dan perasaan membuncah.

" _Mata ne,_ Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang berjalan meninggalkan kamar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia seolah merasa kehilangan meskipun lelaki itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menahan gejolak perasaan nya.

.

.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , saya telah mendapatkan informasi yang anda minta," ujar seorang lelaki berusia pertengahan dua puluhan sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

" _Arigatou._ "

Lelaki berambut kuning itu segera menyerahkan sebuah map berisi seluruh informasi yang diminta sang _boss_. Ia menundukkan kepala sejenak dan segera mengangkatnya sambil menatap sang klien.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Ia tinggal di rumah tua bersama nenek dan adik perempuan nya di kawasan yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah keluarga menengah ke bawah. Aku bahkan mendapatkan foto tempat tinggal nya."

Sang klienmenganggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan lelaki dihadapan nya. Ia membuka map yang diberikan lelaki itu dan mendapati foto keluarga Kuroko, berikut dengan foto adik perempuan dan nenek nya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_? Kau mengenalnya secara pribadi?"

"Ah… Kuroko- _cchi_ itu mantan tetanggaku," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum, "Dia itu hebat, lho. Aku sangat kagum padanya."

Akashi menatap lelaki dihadapan nya dengan heran. Lelaki itu biasanya adalah tipe orang yang sinis dan hanya akan bersikap baik pada orang yang dihargainya. Jika lelaki itu bisa memuji seseorang sampai seperti ini, berarti ia sangat menghargai orang tersebut.

"Apa yang mengagumkan darinya?"

"Ibu nya meninggal ketika melahirkan adik perempuan nya dan ayah nya meninggal ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun. Sejak itu, ia mulai berusaha mencari uang tambahan hingga menjalankan dua pekerjaan paruh waktu. Dan saat ini pun, ia bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak di pagi hari, dan malam hari bekerja di kelab. Mengagumkan sekali, bukan?" jelas Kise sambil tersenyum.

Akashi terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Kise mengenai Kuroko. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Kuroko dan ia tak dapat hanya berdiam diri mendengarkan ucapan Kise mengenai kehidupan Kuroko yang menyedihkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi nenek nya?"

"Beliau saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Beliau terkena penyakit jantung dan seharusnya menjalani operasi sejak bulan lalu. Namun operasi masih belum dilakukan hingga saat ini, sepertinya karena keterbatasan dana."

"Hmm… begitukah? Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, Kise?"

"Bantuan apa, Akashi- _cchi_?"

Akashi memasukkan segepok uang sepuluh ribu _yen_ beserta sebuah surat ke dalam amplop serta menutupnya. Ia memberikan amplop itu pada Kise.

"Antarkan amplop itu ke rumah Tetsuya dan katakan jika amplop itu ditujukan untuknya. Jangan katakan jika amplop itu berasal dariku."

"Baiklah, Akashi- _cchi._ "

Akashi menmberikan lembar cek lain nya yang telah dipersiapkan dan memberikannya pada Kise, "Ini untuk bayaranmu, Kise."

Kise tersenyum menatap lembar cek berisi tujuh digit angka yang diberikan padanya. Ia segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan menundukkan kepala pada Akashi.

.

.

Kuroko melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kepala nya terasa sakit hanya dengan membayangkan angka-angka pada bon tagihan rumah sakit yang akan semakin bertambah.

Perasaan bersalah hinggap pada diri Kuroko ketika ia melihat wajah sang nenek yang tampak menderita dengan berbagai selang yang terpasang di tubuh nya. Ia bahkan merasa tak tega untuk melihatnya hingga ia harus terus menerus mengalihkan pandangan dari sang nenek dan menatap kearah lain serta berusaha sedikit mengurangi kunjungan nya ke rumah sakit.

" _Onii-chan_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut biru seraya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk menghampiri Kuroko.

Kuroko segera mengangkat kepala dan menampilkan seulas senyum pada gadis berambut biru itu serta mempercepat langkah. Ia segera mengacak rambut gadis itu dan membalas pelukan erat dari gadis itu.

"Tomo- _chan,_ mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau ingin membesuk _oba-san_?"

"Namaku Tomoko, _onii-chan_ ," balas gadis itu sambil merengut dan mencubit pinggang Kuroko hingga ia meringis.

"Kata 'Tomo' hanya kependekan dari namamu saja, kok," ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus rambut sang adik dengan lembut.

"Berbeda, tahu," balas Tomoko sambil menarik tangan Kuroko yang menyentuh rambut nya, "Tomo itu nama lelaki."

"Padahal nama itu cocok untukmu, lho," goda Kuroko sambil menyeringai dan membuat Tomoko merengut.

"Sudah, ah. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan _oba-san._ Kau pulang duluan saja. _Jaa ne._ "

"Tunggu," seru Kuroko pada Tomoko yang berjalan meninggalkan nya, "Kita pulang bersama saja, sekalian makan malam sebelum pulang."

Tomoko berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kuroko, "Tidak usah. Lebih baik kau beristirahat sebelum berangkat kerja."

"Aku tidak lelah sama sekali, Tomoko- _chan._ "

"Bukankah kau harus menari malam ini, Tetsu- _nii_? Kau harus cukup beristirahat."

Iris _sapphire_ Kuroko terbelalak dan untuk sesaat ia seolah mematung. Ia terdiam di tempat dan seolah bisu meskipun kalimat pertanyaan yang hendak diajukannya telah berada di ujung lidah, siap diutarakan sesegera mungkin.

Seolah mengerti keterkejutan Kuroko, Tomoko tersenyum seraya berkata, "Sejak dulu aku sudah mengetahui pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya, Tetsu- _nii._ Jadi, kau tak perlu berusaha menutupinya dariku lagi."

"Eh? _Gomen.._ " ucapan Kuroko terputus seketika. Ia yakin Tomoko akan sangat kecewa padanya setelah ia berusaha menutupi pekerjaan nya di kelab pada gadis itu. Ia yakin, ucapan maaf darinya tak cukup untuk mengobati kekecewaan gadis itu.

Tomoko segera menyela ucapan Kuroko dan tersenyum menatap lelaki itu, "Tenang saja. Walaupun kau adalah penari telanjang di kelab atau apapun, aku akan tetap menyayangi dan menghargaimu."

Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa disadari Kuroko. Hati nya seolah akan meledak dengan perasaan-perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Jika ia tak ingat masih berada di rumah sakit, maka ia akan menangis keras-keras saat ini tanpa peduli dengan statusnya sebagai seorang lelaki. Ia benar-benar tak mengira jika Tomoko akan bereaksi seperti ini terhadap dirinya yang telah menipu gadis itu selama dua tahun belakangan.

"Tomoko, aku… maafkan aku," ucap Kuroko dengan terbata-bata sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Tetsu- _nii._ Sejak _otou-san_ meninggal, aku menjadi beban untukmu dan _obaa-san_. Bahkan sebetulnya kau ingin melanjutkan studi ke universitas, kan?"

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan menahan diri agar tak menangis. Air mata telah bercucuran, mengalir tak terkendali dari iris _sapphire_ nya yang berkaca-kaca. Ucapan Tomoko mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri, seorang pembohong ulung yang terus menerus berbohong pada orang disekelilingnya, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka belajar di universitas," jawab Kuroko seraya mengusap air mata nya sendiri dan tersenyum pada Tomoko, "Aku lebih suka bekerja."

Tomoko menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat dan terkejut saat menyadari wajah Kuroko telah dibasahi dengan air mata.

"Bohong! Saat inipun kau menangis, kan?!" ucap Tomoko dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Jam besuk akan habis sebentar lagi," ujar Kuroko dengan datar. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Tomoko padanya.

Kuroko berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan ia bahkan tak berniat mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir. Ucapan Tomoko terngiang di benak nya dan ia tanpa sadar menabrak seorang lelaki yang berjalan kearah nya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan pada lelaki yang ditabraknya.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Akashi yang menatapnya dengan heran. Kuroko segera menyadari maksud tatapan Akashi dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Oh, Akashi- _sama._ Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau mengunjungi nenek mu, _hm_?"

"Ah, iya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akashi- _sama_?"

"Mengunjungi rekanku," ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Iris _sapphire_ Kuroko masih berkaca-kaca dan ia segera mengarahkan jari nya serta mengusap air mata di wajah Kuroko.

"Ingin menemaniku ke _coffee shop_ terdekat?"

Bagau terhipnotis, Kuroko segera menganggukan kepala dan menyetujui ajakan Akashi. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba merentangkan tangan dan merangkul Kuroko serta menepuk bahu nya.

"Akashi- _sama_?"

" _Hm_?"

"Kau… merangkulku?"

"Apakah kau keberatan?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Akashi merangkulnya dan ia merasa tak pantas disentuh seorang lelaki seperti Akashi, walau hanya rangkulan sekalipun.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau malah merangkulku, Akashi- _sama_?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu dan berbisik di telinga Kuroko. Hembusan nafas Akashi mengenai kulit Kuroko dan membuat jantung nya berdebar-debar, terlebih saat melihat wajah lelaki itu dari dekat.

"Kau menangis lagi?"

"T-tidak, Akashi- _sama._ "

Akashi segera menarik wajah Kuroko kearah nya dan ia mendekatkan wajah nya sendiri. Tubuh nya seolah tak sinkron dengan pikiran nya. Jantung nya berdebar tak terkendali saat medapati wajah Kuroko yang terlihat sangat manis dari dekat dengan iris _sapphire_ yang terbelalak lebar dan bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya tergoda untuk melumatnya.

Wajah Akashi semakin dekat dengan wajah Kuroko dan membuat jantung Kuroko semakin berdebar kencang. Ia bahkan hampir memejamkan mata dan membayangkan jika lelaki itu hendak menciumnya, bagaikan di film drama romantis.

"Kau bukan pembohong yang pandai, Tetsuya."

Hembusan nafas Akashi yang semula menerpa kulit Kuroko tak lagi terasa. Akashi menjauhkan wajah nya dari Kuroko dan segera berjalan menuju tempat parkir seraya merangkul Kuroko.

Kuroko tak mengerti dengan perasaan nya sendiri. Namun ia merasa seolah dipermainkan oleh Akashi dan merasa bodoh mengira ia akan mendapat ciuman dari lelaki itu.

.

.

Akashi mengangkat gelas miliknya dan perlahan menyesap kopi nya. Cairan hitam pahit itu perlahan menuruni kerongkongan nya, menghilangkan dahaga yang sempat dirasakan nya sejenak.

Iris _ruby_ nya tertuju pada para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang melewati _coffee shop_ tempatnya berada. Wajah mayoritas pejalan kaki terlihat lelah dan mereka seolah menyeret langkah mereka, sungguh pemandangan yang monoton dan memuakkan.

Akashi menahan diri untuk tak menatap kearah Kuroko yang kini duduk dihadapan nya. Ia khawatir tak sanggup menahan diri dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Namun pada akhirnya ia menatap Kuroko dan ia seolah tak sanggup melepaskan pandangan nya dari lelaki itu.

"Apakah hari ini kau bekerja, Tetsuya?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudnya?"

Akashi tak menjawab dan Kuroko mencoba menerka arah pembicaraan Akashi saat ini. Lelaki itu berbeda dengan mayoritas orang yang pernah ditemuinya, lelaki itu sulit untuk ditebak.

"Keluargaku baik-baik saja. Saat ini adik _imouto_ ku berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani _obaa-san_. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, pihak rumah sakit akan menghubungiku atau _imouto_ ku."

"Kau tidak ingin menemani _obaa-san_ mu?"

"Tidak. Kalau aku menemaninya, pekerjaanku akan terlantar."

Akashi menganggukan kepala dan kembali menyesap kopi nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sebelum kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti bekerja saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Akashi- _sama_. Kalau aku berhenti bekerja, bagaimana dengan keluargaku?"

Entah mengapa, panggilan 'Akashi- _sama_ 'terasa begitu menganggu bagi Akashi. Ia mengharapkan panggilan yang menunjukkan kedekatan dari Kuroko, bukan panggilan yang seolah menunjukkan perbedaan derajat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Akashi- _sama_ ' ? Saat ini aku bukan klien mu."

"Oh? Maafkan aku, Se-" Kuroko segera memutus ucapan nya ketika ia tanpa sadar hampir memanggil nama kecil Akashi.

"Maksudku, Akashi- _san_."

"Seijuro saja."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, S-seijuro- _san_?"

"Ya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar lebih keras. Ia merasa senang dengan Akashi yang menginginkan dirinya untuk memanggil lelaki itu dengan panggilan yang lebih akrab.

Kuroko segera melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan nya dan tersentak ketika menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan kelab akan buka pukul dua jam lagi.

"Seijuro- _san,_ kurasa aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang. Terima kasih telah membayar pesananku hari ini."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu?"

Kuroko segera menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, terima kasih. Tempat kerja ku cukup jauh dari tempat ini."

"Oh. _Mata ne_ ," Akashi melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Kuroko, membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya jika saat ini ia tak sedang bermimpi.

" _Mata ashita ne,_ " ucap Kuroko seraya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Akashi.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan kini Kuroko telah berada di dalam kereta. Malam ini pengunjung tak begitu ramai, dan jumlah klien nya pun tak sebanyak _shift_ kerja sebelumnya, dua hari yang lalu.

Tubuh Kuroko terasa benar-benar lelah, namun ia menahan diri agar tak tertidur di dalam kereta. Sebentar lagi merupakan stasiun perhentian nya dan ia akan sangat kerepotan apabila ia tertidur sekarang.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun perhentian dan Kuroko segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. Ia segera berjalan menuju gerbang dan keluar dari kereta. Mata nya bahkan hampir terpejam, namun ia memaksakan diri agar mata nya tetap terbuka dan berjalan menuju rumah yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari stasiun kereta.

Angin malam terasa dingin dan menusuk kulit. Kuroko sedikit menggigil, merasakan dingin yang menembus kaus tipis yang dikenakan nya. Ia memasukkan telapak tangan nya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan yang sepi di malam hari.

Kuroko berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua dengan cat yang tampak kusam dan mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana nya. Ia segera memasukkan kunci ke dalam gembok dan memutarnya serta membuka pintu dengan suara perlahan. Ia memasuki rumah dan melepas alas kaki serta berusaha agar langkah nya tak menimbulkan deritan di lantai kayu rumah nya yang tak dilapisi _tatami._

Terdengar suara pintu di samping kamar nya yang terbuka dan Tomoko segera keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang terlihat mengantuk.

" _Konbawa,_ Tetsu- _nii._ Kau baru saja pulang?"

" _Konbawa._ Apakah aku membangunkanmu, Tomoko- _chan_?"

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku terbangun."

"Kembalilah tidur."

Tomoko menggelengkan kepala, "Sudah kucoba. Namun tidak bisa."

Kuroko tak sempat menjawab ketika Tomoko kembali berkata, "Omong-omong, aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Oh? Berita apa?" jawab Kuroko dengan asal sambil berusaha menatap Tomoko meskipun ia sebetulnya benar-benar mengantuk.

" _Obaa-san_ akan menjalani operasi besok pukul sepuluh pagi."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, "Operasi? Maksudnya?"

"Ya menjalani operasi jantung. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tapi, aku belum membayar uang jaminan untuk operasi. Siapa yang membayarnya?"

Tomoko berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menggelengkan kepala, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengirimkan cek ke rumah kita beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kuroko teringat dengan seseorang mengaku dari jasa pengiriman mengirimkan sebuah amplop berasal dari seseorang tak dikenal yang ditujukan untuknya. Ketika dibuka, amplop itu berisi uang dan surat yang mengatakan jika uang itu diberikan untuknya.

Ia merasa agak aneh ketika teringat dengan Akashi yang tampak baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi ketika berpapasan dengan nya. Ia menduga jika Akashi membayar biaya operasi nenek nya dan ia cukup yakin dengan dugaan nya. Ditambah dengan lelaki itu yang pernah menanyakan keadaan nenek nya, ia semakin yakin dengan dugaan nya.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar," ucap Kuroko seraya mengelus kepala Tomoko. "Ingin tidur bersamaku malam ini?"

"Boleh?"

Kuroko menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja."

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Tomoko dengan antusias seraya berjalan mengikuti Kuroko menuju kamar nya. Ia segera membaringkan diri di kasur Kuroko ketika lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar.

Kuroko segera menutup pintu dan memasuki kamar Tomoko untuk mengambil bantal dan guling milik gadis itu. Setidaknya, jika malam ini ia bersama Tomoko, mungkin ia dapat melupakan Akashi yang sejak tadi terus menerus mengisi pikiran nya dan beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak kali terakhir Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi dan kini lelaki itu seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Lelaki itu tak lagi datang ke kelab dan Kuroko tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu di rumah sakit hingga saat ia menjemput nenek nya dari rumah sakit itu.

Kuroko terkejut ketika pegawai administrasi mengatakan jika ia tak perlu membayar apapun dikarenakan seseorang telah membayar seluruh biaya pengobatan. Ketika ia mendesak salah seorang pegawai administrasi untuk memberitahukan identitas orang tersebut, pegawai itu mengatakan dengan wajah penuh ketakutan jika pemilik rumah sakit memutuskan untuk menggratiskan biaya pengobatan.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Kuroko untuk mencari informasi mengenai sosok pemilik rumah sakit tempat nenek nya dirawat dan ia terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Akashi merupakan pemilik rumah sakit tersebut.

Kuroko tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung pada Akashi atas segala kebaikan lelaki itu meskipun ia tak memiliki kontak lelaki itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor pusat Akashi Corporation dan menghiraukan perasaan tak nyaman yang dirasakan sejak langkah pertama memasuki kantor itu.

"Selamat pagi. Apa tujuan anda ke kantor ini?" ujar petugas keamanan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

Jantung Kuroko berdebar keras, niat nya untuk menemui Akashi menyusut seketika. Kaki nya terasa bergetar dan ia merasa ingin segera melarikan diri dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Saya ingin menemui Seijuro Akashi," ujar Kuroko sambil menatap wajah penjaga keamanan itu dan berkata, "Saya ingin membahas hal pribadi dengan beliau."

Penjaga keamanan itu menatap Kuroko dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan yang membuat Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak tahukah anda jika Akashi- _sama_ adalah orang yang sangat sibuk? Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menemui anda, terlebih tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu."

Kuroko merasa sangat malu. Ia menyesal telah memberanikan diri datang ke kantor ini. Seandainya ia tahu akan mengalami penolakan, maka ia akan memilih untuk tidak datang ke kantor Akashi dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana jika saya membuat janji untuk bertemu beliau?"

Penjaga keamanan itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskan nya perlahan, "Baiklah. Saya akan mengantar anda menuju resepsionis."

Kuroko berjalan bersama penjaga keamanan itu dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Petugas keamanan itu bahkan berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, seolah khawatir jika ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan di kantor itu.

Kuroko merasa kesal dengan sikap penjaga keamanan itu, namun ia tak menampilkan kekesalan sedikitpun baik dalam ekspresi maupun intonasi suara nya. Ia mengikuti petugas keamanan itu menuju resepsionis.

"Selamat siang, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin mengatur janji untuk dapat bertemu dengan Seijuro Akashi. Saya memiliki urusan pribadi dengan beliau."

"S-silahkan menunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghubungi sekretaris beliau."

Resepsionis itu tampak terkejut dan ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia segera meraih telepon serta berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Tak sampai dua menit kemudian resepsionis itu meletakkan telepon.

"Mohon maaf. Seijuro- _sama_ sedang tidak berada di ruangan. Barangkali anda bersedia menunggu atau datang kembali di lain waktu."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman di kantor itu dan ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di tempat itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya akan datang kembali di lain waktu."

Kuroko membalikkan badan dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret menuju pintu keluar. Ketika ia hendak menuju pintu keluar, ia samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama nya dan ia segera menoleh ke belakang.

Iris _sapphire_ nya terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapati Akashi memanggilnya. Lelaki itu bahkan mempercepat langkah dan kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kasamatsu?" ucap Akashi dengan sinis seraya menatap tajam tangan sang penjaga keamanan yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan Kuroko sambil mencengkram tangan Kuroko dengan kencang.

Merasa gugup, petugas keamanan itu melepaskan tangan Kuroko seraya menundukkan kepala, "Mohon maaf, Seijuro- _sama._ Orang ini mengatakan ingin bertemu anda untuk urusan pribadi dan saya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan orang ini ke resepsionis demi alasan keamanan."

"Perbuatanmu sangat tidak sopan!" ucap Akashi dengan suara meninggi. "Minta maaflah pada tamu ku sekarang juga!"

Petugas keamanan itu segera berlutut ketika Akashi secara tidak langsung memberikan tatapan tajam yang meminta nya untuk meminta maaf dengan sopan. Dengan wajah menyentuh lantai, petugas keamanan itu berkata, "Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya, tuan."

Kuroko merasa tidak enak dengan petugas keamanan yang kini berlutut dihadapan nya. Ia segera meminta petugas keamanan itu bangkit berdiri dan petugas keamanan itu segera meninggalkannya dan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mengapa kau datang ke kantorku?" tanya Akashi dengan suara yang sedikit lebih lembut dibandingkan saat berbicara dengan petugas keamanan itu.

"A-aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar?" ucap Kuroko dengan gugup.

Akashi menatap sekeliling dan menyadari beberapa karyawan telah memperhatikannya. Ia segera berkata, "Ikutlah denganku."

"Baiklah, Seijuro- _san._ "

.

.

Suasana _café_ pada pukul setengah empat sore tidak begitu ramai, begitupun dengan jalanan disekitar _café_ yang tak jauh dari kantor Akashi. Kuroko duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan meneguk _vanilla milkshake_ nya sebelum membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Seijuro- _san,_ aku ingin berterima kasih atas segala bantuanmu. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena kau telah menggratiskan biaya pengobatan _obaa-san_ ku."

"Hm? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bertemu denganmu di depan kantor administrasi, dan kukira kau adalah orang yang membantuku."

"Bagaimana jika bukan aku?" goda Akashi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, "Entahlah. Aku merasa yakin jika kau yang membantuku."

Akashi mengendikkan bahu dan ia menyesap kopi nya dan menatap iris _sapphire_ lelaki dihadapan nya lekat-lekat.

Merasa ditatap, Kuroko memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Akashi dengan wajah memerah. Ia segera berkata, "Aku sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana harus membalas kebaikanmu, Seijuro- _san_."

Akashi menggelengkan kepala, "Kau tidak perlu membalasnya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak, seolah telah menjadi benalu bagi Akashi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Akashi bersikap begitu baik padanya. Yang jelas, ia merasa berdebar-debar membayangkan kemungkinan alasan dibalik kebaikan lelaki itu.

"Mengapa… kau begitu baik padaku, Seijuro- _san_?"

"Apakah hal itu memerlukan alasan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tak menjawab dan Akashi kembali berkata, "Bagiku, hal itu sama sekali tak memerlukan alasan."

Kuroko merasa sedikit kecewa. Semula ia mengira Akashi bersikap baik karena memiliki perasaan khusus pada dirinya. Namun nyata nya, lelaki itu jelas-jelas tak memiliki perasaan padanya.

Kuroko tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Omong-omong, mengapa kau tak pernah datang ke kelab belakangan ini?"

"Aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis menggantikan _otou-san_. Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah dan ia memalingkan wajah. Ia menganggukan kepala dengan perlahan.

Akashi menyeringai tipis, begitu tipis untuk disadari siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri merasa senang dengan jawaban Kuroko dan ia benar-benar penasaran dengan perasaan Kuroko terhadap dirinya.

"Bukankah kau berniat membalas kebaikanku? Kau bisa melakukannya jika kau mau."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana cara nya, Seijuro- _san_? Aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Sangat mudah," ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko, "Jadilah kekasihku."

Seketika wajah Kuroko memerah dan ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan berbinar. Ia benar-benar bahagia hingga tak memercayai pendengarannya.

"K-k-kekasih?"

"Ya."

Kuroko menganggukan kepala. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia hingga tanpa sadar tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Seijuro- _kun._ "

Akashi tak mengira jika Kuroko akan menerima nya dengan begitu mudah. Ia segera mendekatkan wajah nya pada Kuroko. Nafas yang berhembus saling menerpa kulit satu sama lain dan mereka berdua memejamkan mata ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Akashi menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Kuroko dan perlahan membuka mulut serta bertukar _saliva_ dengan Kuroko, berbagi ciuman yang basah dan menggairahkan.

Mereka terus berciuman hingga Kuroko mulai kehabisan nafas dan perlahan melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Akashi yang melumatnya. Ciuman Akashi begitu menakjubkan dan membuat Kuroko merasa ketagihan hingga menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Hey, Tetsuya. Mulai saat ini berhentilah menjadi _stripper_ di kelab."

"Eh? Kau tidak suka?"

Akashi menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja. Aku tak suka orang lain menatap dan menyentuh kekasihku sesukanya."

"M-maafkan aku. Profesiku tidak begitu baik," ujar Kuroko dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jadilah _stripper_ pribadiku, Tetsuya. Menarilah untukku malam ini."

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Seijuro- _kun._ Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah memerah, "Sekalipun kau meminta 'itu'."

Akashi menganggukan kepala. Ciuman nya dengan Kuroko telah membangkitkan libido nya yang selama ini ditahannya. Dna dengan status Kuroko yang kini menjadi miliknya, ia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Mari kita lakukan, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi sambil berbisik dan menyentuh dada Kuroko, membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar.

Kuroko menganggukan kepala. Ia tak menampik jika iapun tertarik pada Akashi Seijuro, kekasih baru nya yang ia cintai sejak pandangan pertama. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya, namun ia bersyukur akan menyerahkannya pada pria yang dicintainya, meski pada malam pertama menjadi sepasang kekasih sekalipun.

 **The End**


End file.
